


И охотник вернулся с холмов

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Predator Series
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Postpartum Depression, Psychological Drama, Xenophilia, Yautja
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: Герои-приключенцы на склоне лет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам повести Skjelle "От звезды до звезды" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/2299376/chapters/5057630  
> Написано для команды ОЗДЗ на ЗФБ-2017. С любовью посвящается дорогой команде. 
> 
> Прекрасная Air Force Felicity нарисовала арт под названием "Mirabelle futurum/Прекрасное далеко" http://i.imgur.com/ozfa9WM.jpg.

— Вы совсем меня не слушаете, — с мягкой настойчивостью окликнула женщина.

Йонге нехотя отвлекся от пейзажа за панорамным окном. Белые здания больничного комплекса среди густой зелени. Он заранее знал, что она скажет. Бла-бла-бла, несовместимый с жизнью риск, бла-бла-бла, лазейка в правилах будет ликвидирована, бла-бла-бла, в вашем случае медицина не всесильна, о чем вы вообще думали?  
На отвороте голубого халата собеседницы поблескивал голограммой бейдж с фамилией и должностью. Старший терапевт В. Бринн. Ванесса? Вирджиния? Он давно получил разрешение называть своего куратора по имени — но как именно ее зовут?  
На миг его прошиб холодный пот. Имя хорошенькой, искренне озабоченной состоянием его здоровья женщины напрочь вылетело из памяти.  
Виолла. Точно. Виолла Бринн. Лет двадцать назад он бы точно приударил за ней. Хотя между ними — пропасть глубиной в столетие. Он кажется ей воскресшим динозавром. Чудом природы и генетики.

— Ошибаетесь, дорогая. Вы сожалели об отсутствии причин задержать меня здесь подольше. Я единственный, кто способен внести в вашу деловую жизнь малость веселья.

Док Бринн улыбнулась.

— Нет, Йонге. Я говорила о том, что вы уже дважды завоёвывали кубок Волны Эйрики. На сей раз вы воспользовались тем, что в правилах не указана верхняя граница возраста участников, и снова подали заявку. Устроители сделали все для минимизации риска, но гонка преследования на скутерах непредсказуема. Особенно для людей в столь почтенном возрасте, как ваш. Два закрытых перелома нижних конечностей, Йонге. Хирурги собрали кости буквально из кусочков. Плюс катастрофический отек легких и минутная остановка сердца.

Она подалась вперед, глядя так серьезно и проникновенно, что Йонге стало искренне ее жаль.

— У кого другого я бы заподозрила суицидальные наклонности и отправила прямиком на курс психокоррекции. Но вы не боитесь смерти и не стремитесь к ней. Ваша проблема — в упорном нежелании смириться с утратой прежнего образа жизни. Не рискуйте понапрасну, Йонге, иначе ваши визиты сюда станут куда более частыми и долгими. А вы ведь терпеть не можете больницы.

Поняв, что уговоры не находят отклика, Виолла вздохнула. Перешла с доверительного на официальный тон:

— Консилиум специалистов присвоил вам статус «условно выздоровевшего». Документы на выписку оформлены. На ваш комм направлено оповещение о дате и времени повторного визита, пожалуйста, не пренебрегайте им. До свидания, мистер Далине.

— И вам не скучать, док, — буркнул Йонге.

Странно, что док Бринн не осведомилась о делах Руди и не передала традиционного привета Сайнже. Впрочем, она наверняка в курсе: ситуация Рудольфа который год стабильна. И терапевт наконец распростилась с идеей заполучить великого воина Найхави на профилактический осмотр. Хотя ему бы не повредило. Прогрессирующий остеоартроз — дрянь коварная. Она равно поражает как доблестного отпрыска Великой Матери, так и заурядного клерка ятрангского патентного бюро, не вылезающего из удобного офисного кресла. Но мы же гордые и независимые! Никогда не признаемся в том, что нуждаемся в помощи жалких умансоо. Будем кряхтеть, страдать и слать проклятия космосу.

Успевшая стать ненавистной палка караулила Йонге подле стола терапевта. Порождение новейших медтехнологий с эргономической ручкой, комплексом датчиков и тревожной сигнализацией на случай, если владелец грохнется в обморок. Где-то в крохотном электронном мозгу притаился зарождающийся разум, коварный и злобный. Палка выскальзывала из руки на лестничных ступеньках или эскалаторе, упрямо застревала между смыкающимися дверцами лифтов. Она делала былого покорителя звездных просторов в глазах окружающих не просто дряхлой развалиной, но вдобавок развалиной неуклюжей и унизительно-смешной. Не способной шагу ступить без посторонней помощи. Человеком, чью старость необходимо тщательно оберегать от столкновений со стремительно меняющимся миром.

Йонге ненавидел опасливые взгляды, которые украдкой бросали на него встреченные в коридорах люди и ксеносы. Молодые, красивые, прибывшие веселиться на золотых пляжах и заодно пройти очередной курс омолаживающих косметических процедур. Кем он предстает в их глазах? Обломком прошлого, вышвырнутым на райские берега звездными волнами. Живым напоминанием о том, что старость неотвратима и всесильна. Двойной цикл полной биоревитализации, яутская генмодификация — а что в итоге? Грузно опирающийся на палку хмурый старик с переломанной ногой, закованной в фиксирующий ортез, ковыляет через залитый солнечным светом холл клиники. Вот к чему он пришел. Вот чем он стал.

Анахронизм. Реликт. Окаменевшая древность, оскверняющая безупречные пейзажи Эйрики.

Бесшумно раздвинулись прозрачные двери, открыв выход на просторный пандус. С моря задувал устойчивый теплый ветер, заставляя танцевать кроны деревьев — зеленые и алые с лиловым, сотен оттенков золота, ртути и бронзы. Радужным веером плескался вращающийся фонтан. По левую руку тянулась стоянка глайдеров для посетителей клиники, солнце играло на разноцветных корпусах. Из парка к главному входу поднималась смешанная компания молодежи — альтеянцы, люди, таульгар. Завидев его, весельчаки притихли — изумленно, если не испуганно — и обогнули его по широкой дуге. Боясь, что даже тень старика способна уничтожить их цветущую молодость. Превратить в седых и согбенных, морщинистых и подслеповатых, влачащих жалкое существование на обочине жизни.

Ладно. Наплевать. Сейчас он уберется отсюда.

Приставив ладонь козырьком ко лбу, Йонге огляделся. Великий воин яутжа отсутствовал, хотя должен был приехать и забрать его. Не заглянул на мэйлер, что ли?  
Обтянутый нанопленкой под пустынный камуфляж глайдер вывалился из парковочного ряда и нацелил скошенный нос в сторону Йонге. Понятно, великий воитель не желает покидать убежище. На склоне лет Сайнжу начало тяготить постороннее внимание. Прежде он обожал постить в Скайнете свои снимки и обнаруживать несравненного себя в чужих твит-лентах. Теперь яут бесился при виде нацеленного комм-браслета или зоркого объектива тридеки. Сайнжа, причудливое исключение из традиций своего народа. Внесенный в свитки павших, воскресший, выбравший в напарники людей, разделивший жизнь с ними. Старый яут — ходячий парадокс, вызывавший у прочих обитателей Найхави искреннее недоумение. Яутжа не дряхлеют и не мечтают о мирной старости в кругу огромной семьи. Живи ярко, умри с честью. Гори и пылай, не тлей под пеплом.

Глайдер приглашающе откинул левую дверцу. Кряхтя, Йонге устроился на подогнанном под его габариты сиденье, втащив за собой неповоротливую ногу и треклятую палку. Салон пустовал. Великий охотник выслал за напарником машину, но не явился собственной персоной. Решил тряхнуть стариной и замутить к возвращению Йонге какой-нито сюрприз? Собственноручно изготовленный острый химмапакхир из «Ста рецептов имперской кухни», к примеру.

— Старт, — буркнул Йонге.

Удалившись за пределы клиники, глайдер плавно взмыл к безупречно ясным небесам, держа курс вдоль извилистой береговой линии. Замелькали гостиничные комплексы, один роскошнее другого. Небольшие городки, кемпинги, культурные центры и санатории. Проплыла «Морская звезда» — тематический парк аттракционов и развлечений, по дневному времени не такой шумный и не залитый сиянием тысяч огней.

Йонге обогнул Голден-Перл-бич, огромный простор оранжевой воды, обрамленный рифом и исчерченный пенными полосами размеренно накатывающих волн. На взлетающих гребнях танцевали серферы, в прибрежной полосе и на пляже мельтешили разноцветные точки. За рифом неспешно дрейфовала флотилия плавучих мини-отелей. Рассчитанные на две-четыре персоны домики в течении недели перемещались по извилистой замкнутой петле сквозь Устричный архипелаг. Они с Руди и Сайнжей не раз покупали такие вояжи, всегда выбирая индивидуальный маршрут. Чтобы только бесконечный океан, закаты и восходы, подводная охота и веселое сумасшествие разделенной любви.

Как они тогда были счастливы! Почему он не сознавал, что это оно и было — высокопробное, неподдельное, неуловимое человеческое счастье?

Курортная зона потихоньку сошла на нет. Под брюхом глайдера заскользил высокий горный кряж, густо поросший лесом. Глайдер снижался, следуя рельефу местности, пока впереди не раскинулась обширная равнина. Холмы, поросшие блюграссом — местным аналогом земного ковыля, волнообразно колыхавшимся под порывами ветра.

Трёхъярусный дом, белый и сизо-стальной, с огромными окнами и причудливыми изломами, идеально вписался в далеко выдававшийся над морем скалистый выступ. Они сами разработали проект, учтя пожелания каждого участника содружества. Купили участок на безлюдном побережье Эйрики, за кругленькую сумму провернув операцию по признанию своего владения колонией Найхави и обеспечив гарантию полного уединения. Год за годом вкладывали заработанные средства в строительство — и вот он возник из небытия. Дом у океана на благословенной земле.

Глайдер мягко спланировал на размеченную стоянку. Щелкнув, отключились антигравы, взлетели поднимающиеся дверцы. Выбравшись и утвердившись на ногах, Йонге в бессчетный раз втянул соленый запах моря и пряный — блюграсса. Обычно аромат успокаивал, но сегодня он показался Йонге горьким и удушающим.

Из густого, слегка подрагивающего от жары и духоты воздуха соткался Сайнжа. Зазевавшись, Йонге в очередной раз упустил миг его появления. Потряхивая непропорционально массивной по сравнению с туловищем головой, яут величественно вышагивал через травяное море. На плече раскачивалось неизменное телескопическое копье. Вот так, издалека и против солнца, казалось: время не властно над бесстрашным воином Найхави. Бывший навигатор по-прежнему силен духом и телом и готов бросить вызов любой опасности.

Чем ближе подходил Сайнжа, тем заметнее становилась сеть глубоких шрамов на торсе и предплечьях яута. Прошедший по касательной залп вихревой винтовки напрочь выжег изрядную часть кожистых дредлоков с правой стороны. На оставшихся расцвела бурая плесень, эквивалент земной седины. Плотная, упругая кожа яута, похожая на чешую вымерших земных динозавров, сделалась складчато-рыхлой. Яркий прежде окрас выцвел, став болотно-серым, испещренным мелкими пятнами неприятного желтушного оттенка. Сохранившие прежний яростно-оранжевый цвет глаза глубоко запали под выступающие надбровья. Верхний и нижний клыки наружной челюсти с левой стороны заменили титановые импланты с корундовым напылением.

Легким, устрашающим неуловимой быстротой движением Сайнжа перебросил копье с плеча в ладонь. Вскинул руку, заставив жуткое оружие с зазубренным наконечником выписать сложную последовательность сплетенных воедино символов бесконечности. Безупречно исполнил ритуал приветствия, сбившись лишь под конец. Копье неловко дернулось, глубоко воткнувшись в мягкую землю. Сайнжа угловато сгорбился, выпятив плечи и обеими руками ухватившись за древко. Клыки-мандибулы сомкнулись, заглушив готовый вырваться злобный рык, смесь охотничьей ярости и гнева на собственную немощность. Увлекшегося яута опять настиг приступ артроза — изрядный, если судить по мелко подрагивающим конечностям и сдавленному шипению.

Йонге отвел взгляд. Сайнжа терпеть не мог сочувствия и намеков, что пришла пора навестить лекарей. Если дела пойдут так и дальше, придется вытащить из сейфа парализатор да вкатить великому охотнику изрядную дозу седатива. Наверняка он сможет довезти бессознательного яута до клиники и сдать на руки Виолле Бринн и ее коллегам.  
Над ухом шумно и протяжно выдохнули. Сайнжа с усилием выпрямился, раздраженно выдернув копье из земли.

«Что так долго, умансоо?»

— Болтал с терапевтом.

Когда-то Фелиции и Рудольфу показалась забавной мысль снабдить навигатора с Найхави вокальной матрицей давно умершей звезды экшн-боевиков. Актер прославился ролью капитана звездолета в сериале о беспощадной войне отважных землян с коварными захватчиками из глубин космоса. В последние годы транслейтор разладился. Йонге не раз предлагал заменить давно устаревшую модель на новую, но яут упорно отказывался. Функции вживленного переводчика отказывали одна за другой, теперь пришла очередь звукопередачи. Речь яута транслировалась собеседникам напрямую. Фразы, отрывистые и короткие, звучали под черепной коркой Йонге, отдаваясь гулким звоном в ушах.

— Как Руди, пока меня не было?

«Мастерит», — сухо откликнулся Сайнжа.

Йонге не стал спрашивать, интересовался ли Рудольф причинами его отсутствия. Механик наверняка даже не заметил, что пилот куда-то исчезал.  
Локоть к локтю человек и яут неспешно шли вдоль белой стены с вкраплениями синих и алых микрокристаллов. Сайнжа, опирающийся на копье, как на костыль, и Йонге с палкой, норовящей запутаться в ногах. Заснять и выложить в Скайнет, вот зрелище-то будет. Миллионы просмотров, лайков и комментов.

Вокруг дома тянулась широкая открытая терраса, отданная в полное владение Рудольфу, его мастерской, бесчисленным инструментам и механизмам. Йонге неловко сманеврировал, избегая столкновения с вдумчиво надраивавшим деревянный пол дроном-уборщиком. Штук пять дронов разного размера и причудливых обличий фланировали туда-сюда без видимой цели, юркая между ножек столов. Йонге всегда казалось, крошки-машины с успехом заменяют Рудольфу животных-питомцев. Они не раз заводили домашних любимцев. Модифицированных кошек и собак с Альтерры, арахнидов со Скуль, эндемичных обитателей глубин Гезегена и летающих рептилий Сальвы. Питомцы радовали своих хозяев, но век животных оказывался удручающе короток, завершаясь в тихой рощице у подножия горного склона.

Рудольф сидел на излюбленном месте, подкатив гравикресло вплотную к рабочему столу. Проведя на больничной койке всего три недели, Йонге беззвучно охнул при виде напарника. Конечно, Рудольф ничуть не изменился за столь короткое время. Это его, Йонге, память коварно подменяла нынешний облик Руди Вебера воспоминаниями о том, каким был бортмеханик «Фелиции» полвека назад. Уроженец Берлина-3, образчик генетического, физического и эстетического совершенства. На него охотно вешались женщины и мужчины, сородичи и инопланетчики. Он умел найти общий язык почти с любой разумной формой жизни в Галактике и заслуженно полагал себя лучшим механиком к северу от Пояса Ориона.

Старик, чьи широкие костлявые плечи угловато натягивали заношенную футболку. Длинные бесцветные пряди, сменившие блондинистый ежик, вечно выскальзывали из пучка и мотались вдоль впалых щек. Морщинистая, обвисшая кожа Рудольфа кое-где отливала перламутровой синевой — последствия неудачной ревитализации.  
Бортмех возился с внутренностями распотрошенного ретро-механизма. Пусть его рассудок пребывал в затмении, мелкая моторика оставалась безупречной. Бугристые пальцы с растрескавшимися ногтями ловко двигались, зачищая и сращивая контакты. Подхватывая острыми кончиками пинцетов и размещая в нужных местах микрошестеренки. Паяя, закручивая, творя целое из разрозненных деталек. Вот Рудольф накрыл дроида корпусом, установил и завинтил последние гайки.

Бдевший рядом киберик немедля убрал завершенное изделие, высыпав перед механиком внушительную горку компонентов для нового. Секунд десять Руди пристально щурился на проводки, микросхемы, крохотные винтики, чипы и платы. Йонге надеялся, напарник мимолетно глянет на них, но нет. Быстрым движением рук разметав кучу по столу, Рудольф начал сортировать детали. Подгадав момент, киберик подсунул ему обогащённый витаминами коктейль. Несколькими глотками осушив стакан, Руди рассеянно уронил его на пол. Шнырявший под ногами дроид сцапал добычу и поволок к утилизатору.

«Все по-прежнему», — щелкнул клыками Сайнжа.

Да, мысленно согласился Йонге, все по-прежнему. Ничего не изменилось с рокового дня почти двадцатилетней давности, когда погибла «Фелиция-6» и чудом уцелел ее экипаж. Он и Сайнжа отделались сравнительно легко, зато Рудольфу досталось по полной. Экипаж спасательного челнока слишком долго разыскивал механика среди плавающих в космосе обломков. Затем — недели и месяцы сложнейших операций в Институте Вейланда, восстановительная физиотерапия, курсы психологической реабилитации. Пришлось извлечь глейтер-контроллер, лишив Рудольфа доступа к ставшей неотъемлемой частью его бытия синхронизации с напарниками. Переломанные кости срослись, восстановились функции подвергшихся декомпрессии органов, частично вернулись рефлексы — но большая часть разума Рудольфа Вебера осталась там, рядом с взорвавшимся корпусом «Фелиции». Он дышал и отправлял простейшие физиологические надобности. Поначалу напарники, а затем киберик со специализированной медпрограммой заботились о том, чтобы Руди вовремя питался, и обслуживали его.

Он не разговаривал, постепенно утрачивая интерес к миру и уходя в себя. Единственное, что пока еще занимало бывшего бортмеханика — возня с механизмами. Рудольф мог бесконечно монтировать и совершенствовать дроидов. Собирал действующие, но совершенно бессмысленные конструкции на основе ретро-технологий, и впадал в нарастающую панику, лишившись доступа к инструментам.

Триумвират распался. Сознавая, что прошлого не вернуть, Сайнжа и Йонге все-таки приобрели на аукционе Сельвы изрядно подержанный исследовательский челнок малой тоннажности, построенный на верфях Бэзира. Закачали в бортовой компьютер сохранившиеся копии кластеров архива неразлучного искина, присвоили кораблю гордое имя «Фелиция-7» и отважились выйти в рейс. Без механика, оставшегося под присмотром верного киберика и сотрудников местной клиники.

Челнок исправно преодолевал световые годы, уходил в затяжные прыжки и благополучно достигал намеченных точек выхода. Однако им не удалось заключить ни одного пристойного контракта. Путешествие ради собственного удовольствия грозило полностью опустошить без того оскудевший до неприличия фонд товарищества «Далине–Вебер». Взвесив все обстоятельства и глянув в суровое лицо правды, два оставшихся компаньона приняли решение ликвидировать компанию и вернуться на Эйрику.  
Цепкие стебли местного вьюнка год за годом оплетали массивное основание Бет-365Т, стазисного генератора. Тихонько урча, три мобильных генератора обеспечивали создание и поддержание устойчивого купола модели «пирамида». Замаскированная и укрытая от досужих взоров, дремала в долгосрочной консервации «Фелиция-7». Два процента мощности ее незаурядного интеллекта отлично справлялись с ведением счетов, своевременными выплатами налогов и еженедельным заказом продуктов в ближайшем городке. Еще пять процентов уходили на поддержание электронного обеспечения дома.

Больше было некуда и незачем лететь. Огромные корпорации подгребли под себя маленькие независимые компании, почти уничтожив рынок частных чартерных перевозок. Потихоньку сходила на нет свободная геологоразведка. Ее сменили тщательно подготовленные, огромные и многолюдные экспедиционные крейсера, высаживавшиеся на новооткрытые планеты и начинавшие деятельную подготовку к терраформированию. Мир, который помнил и любил Йонге Далине — распахнутый навстречу предприимчивым авантюристам, непознанный, почти не скованный законами и корпоративными требованиями — неумолимо уходил в прошлое. Таял, как корабли в тумане.

Порой Йонге ловил себя на том, что завидует Рудольфу. Замкнувшись в своем крохотном мирке, механик не страдал от бессилия, леденящего чувства утекающих сквозь скрюченные пальцы лет. Не испытывал давящей усталости и беспомощности.

Нетвердыми шагами бывший первый пилот убрел прочь с террасы. Сквозь овальную арку из распяленных челюстей гезегенского кархада вошел в зал, которому Сайнжа присвоил высокопарное наименование Чертога Славы. Год за годом яут целеустремленно набивал Чертог памятными дарами, охотничьими трофеями, найденными артефактами, голограммами и врученными экипажу наградами. Стоя в центре зала, Йонге медленно, опасливо поворачивал ставшую такой тяжелой голову. Высоко под изогнутым потолком кружили интерактивные модели их кораблей, от первого до седьмого. На стенных панелях сменялись проекции гиффов из обширного архива «Фелиции». На первого пилота смотрел сверху вниз он сам, молодой, целеустремленный и решительный. Вот на трапе «Фелиции-4» стоит и смеется Рудольф, под ним в облаке брызг выметнулся из воды инсалар. Вскинув разнообразные орудия убийства, над тушей огромной твари застыли трое отпрысков Сайнжи и семеро их потомков. В отличие от Йонге, неожиданно для самого себя умудрившегося дважды стать отцом, своих детишек бортмеханик так и не настрогал. Зато Руди ужасно гордился пройденной церемонией посвящения Первого Дома и отлично ладил с безбашенным яутским молодняком.

Взгляд Йонге, порой терявший фокусировку, скользил дальше. По стеллажам и витринам, перепрыгивая с предмета на предмет, неумолимо притягиваемый искристыми вспышками ордена Сверхновой Звезды.

Десять долгих, скверных и крайне напряженных лет для Фузии. Время, когда из-за пределов далёкого и малоизученного Фронтира хлынул нескончаемый поток Теней. Первой принявшая на себя удар захватчиков метрополия Сорбарр героически оказала сопротивление, но надолго ее не хватило. Случилось невероятное: замкнувшиеся в своей ксенофобии жаки запросили о помощи. На границах Второго сектора объединённый флот схлестнулся с Тенями… и потерпел поражение. В бешеной огненной круговерти сгинули многие, в том числе и несгибаемая адмирал Хармати вместе с своим штабом.

Разгром людей и их союзников не стал окончательным лишь благодаря дерзкой и стремительной контратаке небольшой эскадры с Найхави. Просочившись сквозь месиво звездной битвы, яутжа нанесли молниеносный удар по вражескому штабу. Они провернули рискованную вылазку лишь благодаря крохотному разведочному кораблю, проложившему сложнейший путь сквозь гиперпространство. Кораблю, принадлежавшему двум людям и яуту.

Позиционная война растянулась на десятилетие. Сайнжа откровенно ликовал: наконец-то взошла звезда истинных воинов, а не продажных торгашей. Экипаж «Фелиции-6» был лазутчиками и спасателями, перевозил десант, сражался в рискованных вылазках и охотился за неуловимыми кораблями Теней. Они принимали участие в грандиозной операции «Долгий вояж», отвлекая на себя внимание противника и давая флоту Фузии возможность организовать наступление по всем фронтам. Тени отступили, высшие командные чины начали мирные переговоры.

По нелепому, трагическому совпадению именно в те дни «Фелиция-6» угодила под бортовой залп тяжелого крейсера Теней. Их прекрасная и стремительная детка, отлаженная до совершенства, в мановение ока превратилась в груду обломков, беспомощно дрейфующих по воле звездных ветров.  
Они потеряли корабль. Потеряли Рудольфа. Потеряли самих себя, да так и не смогли обрести вновь.

— Сайнжа, — окликнул Йонге. Борясь с навязчивым желанием схватить палку наперевес и начать крушить Чертог. Размолотить к демонам альясовым в щепки и осколки, не оставив камня на камне, а потом поджечь руины. — Знаешь, когда мы сдохнем и наследники вышвырнут отсюда наши трупы, им достанется готовый музей. Хорошая рекламная компания, полсотни мультиен за билет — и вскоре они обогатятся... Нет, это даже не музей. Саркофаг. Гробница. Мы мертвецы в гробнице, Сайнжа!

Яут застыл в проеме арки. Живая статуя в обрамлении торчащих клыков. Заходящее солнце Эйрики просвечивало сквозь массивную фигуру великого охотника, медовыми пятнами ложилось на черно-белые плитки пола.

— Свяжись с институтом Каменского, — отчётливо произнес Сайнжа. Тембр его ментального голоса изменился, эти яростно-убеждающие интонации могли принадлежать только самому Йонге Далине. — Немедленно. Они разработали методику по снятию «синдрома покинутых астронавтов». Йонге, без помощи ты неизбежно свихнешься. Фелиция врубает это сообщение всякий раз при малейших признаках твоей ремиссии. Я не знаю, каким стал сейчас и что с тобой происходит, но умоляю — осознай реальность, свяжись с Каменским!..

По голове и торсу Сайнжи пробежала радужная волна графических перенастроек. Яут исчез — просто исчез, как будто его никогда и не было. Разум бывшего первого пилота затопило тяжелой, пульсирующей, выворачивающей наизнанку волной боли. Йонге пошатнулся, выронив палку и сжимая ладонями виски. Разинул рот, из перехваченного спазмом горла вырвался жалкий, неразборчивый сип. Треклятый Чертог Славы превратился в какофонию размытых полос и пятен — и в его сердце, в замкнутости стен пустого дома стенал одинокий старик.

Сайнжа звал их своими парными клинками. Говорил, напарники для него как ожившие воплощения доблести и неутомимой жажды познания. Упрямые, своенравные, отважные и жадные умансоо — недостающие части его души. Но даже под угрозой позорного изгнания из клана великий охотник не признался бы в том, что его привязанность к бортмеханику Рудольфу Веберу на непредставимо малую долю сильнее и крепче, чем к пилоту Йонге Далине.

Они сделали для Руди все, что могли — и многое сверх того. Время шло, сменялись клиники и специалисты. Рудольф остался погруженным в кому пациентом со слабовыраженными признаками мозговой деятельности.

Напарники перебрались на Эйрику, в выстроенный для долгой и мирной старости дом. Поместили Руди в купленные на последние средства гибернационную капсулу и с помощью Фелиции подключили к виртуальному пространству. Подарив Рудольфу возможность жить хотя бы там, в бесконечном мире меняющихся массивов данных. Втайне надеясь на регенерационные возможности человеческого мозга, улучшенного яутской ДНК. На то, что в один из дней капсула издаст тревожный сигнал. Примчавшись на зов, они увидят очнувшегося, плохо соображающего Руди.

Чуда не произошло.

Зато на равнине опустился черный, состоящий из сплошных пересекающихся под острым углом плоскостей челнок яутжа.

— Грядет Великая охота, — торжественно изрек Сайнжа, пресекая расспросы напарника. — Матриарх прислала зов своим потомкам. Я должен быть рядом с семьей. Я, но не ты, — он сухо и звонко щелкнул челюстями. Раздувая горло и напрягая связки, яут перешел с телепатического общения на звуковое. Тщательно выговорив на рог-спике: — Фсе с-станет хорош-шо, Йхо-онхе. Ферь мне.

Выбросив длинную руку, яут мимолетно встрепал короткие седые волосы человека. Не оглядываясь, поднялся на борт корабля. Взревели двигатели, расходящимися кругами полег нагнувшийся до земли блюграсс. Челнок взлетел, заложил крутой вираж над морем и устремился к далеким звездам, за пределы атмосферы Эйрики. С той поры Йонге больше не видел Сайнжу. Космос подарил им несколько десятилетий рядом с воином Найхави, и космос столь же бесстрастно и безжалостно забрал его у людей.

Спустя несколько недель молчания Йонге с пугающим удивлением осознал: улетев, Сайнжа единым махом оборвал любые ниточки связей. Первый пилот не знал, как и где искать навигатора. На Эйрике посольства яутов отродясь не было, ближайшее консульство располагалось на большом спейс-узле Халкин-Дан. Пустив в ход свой статус героя войны и ветерана, Йонге почти забесплатно отправил запрос по блик-связи касательно местонахождения Саааржанайяахтаунира Владеющего Копьем Первого Дома. Получив от консула Найхави краткий ответ: «Воин и охотник избрал путь, предначертанный Великой Матерью».

В терминологии яутжа эта фраза могла означать все, что угодно. Сайнжа подался в отшельники, отказавшись от любых контактов как с бывшим напарником, так и с сородичами. Челнок, на котором летел яут, угодил в петлю сингулярности и свернулся внутрь себя. Сайнжа погиб на Великой охоте, самоубийственно бросив вызов слишком опасной добыче. Осознав, что медики, к которым они обращались за помощью, бессильны, яут задумал самостоятельно отыскать способ вернуть Рудольфа к жизни.

Все станет хорошо, сказал он, год за годом твердил себе Йонге. Значит, я дождусь его возвращения.

Не выдержав затянувшегося одиночества и опираясь на записи Фелиции, Йонге создал голографические копии напарников. Сайнжу, бродящего по холмам и побережью. Рудольфа, вечно сидящего на террасе в окружении разрозненных деталей. Он написал программу, оживляющую образ Руди, но не смог запустить ее — боялся окончательно свихнуться, перестать различать реальность и компьютерный вымысел. Хотел уйти в гибернацию, в сны и грезы Рудольфа. Представил, как вернувшийся Сайнжа застает в подвале дома две холодные капсулы — и отказался от замысла. Прожитые годы давили на плечи, разум трескался под их тяжестью, отчаянно цепляясь за мимолетно брошенное яутом обещание.  
Йонге медленно выпрямился, держась за нехорошо похрустывающую спину. Подобрал палку, вытер невесть откуда выступившие слезы. К старости щитовидка стала совсем ни к черту, чуть что — мощный выброс гормонов и привет, депрессия. Мрачные глюки поставляются в комплекте. Всего лишь сломал ногу на водных гонках, а вообразил себе невесть что.

Утомленный разум Йонге Далине, человека, слишком долго прожившего на свете, медленно погружался в вязкое, удушающее и спасительное болото искусственно сотканной реальности. Когда Йонге неловко повернулся вокруг себя, Сайнжа по-прежнему стоял в арке из пасти кархада, исподлобья смотря на бывшего первого пилота.

— Пошли, глянем на закат, — предложил Йонге. Яут размашисто кивнул, разведя челюсти в имитации ухмылки.

Прихрамывая, они вышли на террасу. Заметив появление хозяев, дроны установили рядом с рабочим креслом Рудольфа два табурета. Сайнжа и Йонге расположились по обе стороны от Руди, и механик в кои-то веки оторвался от сборки.

Солнце Эйрики уходило за линию горизонта, прочертив широкую полосу цвета расплавленного золота. Внизу под утесом вкрадчиво шелестел прибой. Размашисто прыгая с волны на волну, вдоль берега прошла стая местных касаток.

Все было хорошо. Как в том древнем стихотворении, сложенном в до-звездную эпоху, охотники вернулись с холмов и присели на пороге родного дома.


End file.
